The present invention relates to rugged cases for holding portable electronic devices, and particularly for holding tablet portable electronic devices.
Cases for tablets such as the iPad® are known. These cases typically include a housing that receives the tablet, and a window in the housing that permits viewing of the screen on the tablet. The cases also include a handle for holding and transporting the case.